Anything For You, Hime
by muerte'chan o.O
Summary: In need of a better title. The lengths Tatsuki will go for Orihime. One-shot, but I might continue if properly persuaded. TatsHime


**This is loosely based on something that actually happened to me. I modified the texts a little bit, but it's all there. My first Yuri fic, but it doesn't mean I like girls. I very much like boys. XD  
*Any spelling errors are there because that's how people text. If you don't text like that, there's a problem with you. JKLOLLLLL**

-}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{-**

Tatsuki's POV

*BeepBeepBeep*

Damnit, why did people always have to do that when I was in the shower? I ignored it until it beeped again, then again. Finally I got out of my steamy haven. I needed the hot water for my muscles. Damn 10 year olds kept getting stronger.

When I got out and checked my messages I kicked myself. Hard. I scrolled them, all of which were from Orihime. I could practically feel her panicking. Rukia had left again. She sent us all a mass-text message this time though. An improvement, at least. Maybe she learned something from her last ass-kicking…

-}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{-**

_Not gonna be around for awhile. Don't take it personally, k? chappylovr_

Orihime-chan had texted me almost immediately after I gotten Rukia's. I was getting dressed as fast as I could to run over to her apartment, and then I remembered she was visiting her relatives for Christmas holidays. I walked over to my bed and sat down, settling in for another long night.

"_Tatsuki-chan! Where is she?" Orihime was clinging to me, sobbing and ranting aimlessly. She was supposed to go shopping with Rukia, but she never showed up. She went to Ichigo's house, thinking she had gotten sick. Ichigo answered the door, and being the saint he was, he told her she left. He didn't even try to break it to her nicely. _

"She isn't here, Inoue. She, uh, left to see her brother. I think... anyways she's gone."

"When will she be back?" Orihime fidgeted with her skirt hem.

"Hell if I know. Maybe never." Then he slammed the door in her face.

"_Don't worry, Hime-chan. She'll be back..." She spent the night sobbing in my arms, then settling into a restless sleep. When you get back, Rukia, I'm gonna kick both your asses…_

-}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{-**

After my flashback-within-a-flashback, I read her messages.

4 Missed Alerts

*Message 1 from _Orihime-chan_, Received at 10:52 PM

_I'm worried. Rukia-chan said she wa* goin away again __**'hime''**_

*Message 2 from _Orihime-chan,_ Received at 10:55 PM

_She txted back. She said she might give an explanation after everything was done. Kurosaki-kun left with her this time __**'hime''**_

*Message 3 from _Orihime-chan, _Received at 10:59 PM

_Where r u Tat*uki-chann? Plz txt back soon… __**'hime''**_

*Message 4 from _Orihime-chan, _Received at 11:03 PM

_I wish I could com; home. But I cant till tomo. Tastuki… __**'hime''**_

_Dont worry hime rukia will be fine __**kickass**_

_You dont kno? that __**'hime''**_

_Its ok. She can handle herself she sent that text so we know shell be back __**kickass**_

_What if she is in trouble? __**'hime''**_

_Then she will kick some ass and she will be ok promise __**kickass**_

-}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{-**

It was hard to admit to myself, but she had me worried. But just a little. I've seen her around Ichigo and she could whip his ass in two minutes flat. Not because he was weak or anything, but she was obviously skilled. Being an instructor at the dojo I tended to notice these things. And Ichigo was a tough bugger to hang around Rukia. Plus, I'd known him for, like since ever. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Ichigo himself though was a different matter, and I knew Orihime cared deeply about him too. Like a brother.

One of the main reasons I was worried; they were hiding something. They knew things we didn't. Sometimes Ichigo would rush out of the room, claiming an illness of some sort that he hadn't had yet that week. Sometimes it was Rukia, or both of them. A few months ago, when Rukia left the first time she had been gone for a month. On the outside Ichigo looked as if he didn't care, like he was glad she was gone. That really hurt Orihime. I'd known Ichigo too long to fall for that. Those angrier-than-usual scowls, the cold shoulders. I knew he missed her. Finally I confronted him…

-}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{-**

"_Yo, Ichigo! Wait up!" He was walking home, and I finally caught up with him. He looked over his shoulder and saw me waving my arm. He looked back down to the road, then back at me and stopped._

"_What do you want, Tatsuki?" He wouldn't look me in the eyes. It had started to sprinkle._

"_You know what I want. I want to know where Rukia is. And I _know_ you know. So tell me." He didn't say anything for a few moments. Then he looked up and into my eyes. I saw the real Ichigo in there. The one he was hiding all the time. And he saw the worry and hurt in mine._

"_I can't… I, I can't tell you. I want to, but I can't." His eyes, they were full of emotion I had only seen once before. The last time I saw the confusion, sadness, and anger there was at his mother's funeral. He looked vulnerable. He turned to walk away again. It was raining harder now, and my hair clung to my neck. _

"_Ichigo! Wait..." I grabbed his arm and he turned on me. He had both hands on my shoulders, and he was squeezing them tightly and shaking me. I could've easily dropped him and knocked him out, but I didn't. I couldn't. _

"_I can't! I can't wait anymore!" He noticed he was hurting me and loosened his grip, but not letting go. "I can't tell you. I have to go…" He ran away, and I didn't see him again for another week. It tore Orihime apart, and she even missed school. She never missed school. I had to stay home to take care of her. _

_They both came back, and they carried on like nothing happened. I kicked both their asses for everything they did. I did it for Orihime's sake, even though she would freak if she found out what I did. I did it so they wouldn't hurt her again. _

_Anything for you, Hime._

-}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{-**

*BeepBeepBeep*

_K I hope evrythings ok I wont be able to sleep tonight mis* you ILY __**'hime''**_

_Ily you too rukia will be fine __**kickass**_

_What if she has to like hide away from a crazy lunatic that #roke outta jail and is coming after her! __**'hime''**_

-}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{- **

I knew what she was doing now. She was over worrying, getting herself stressed. We hadn't seen each other in over a week, but it felt like four.

-}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{-**

_she will have us and I think ur worrying too much ur getting stressed u should go to sleep __**kickass**_

_I wish I could see you now im gonna try and sleep goodnite __**'hime''**_

_Good night hime ill see you tomorrow __**kickass**_

-}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{-**

She was my Hime. And I would do anything for her. I would even drive three hours in the middle of the night to fall asleep in my car in front of the hotel she told me she was staying at. Yes, even that.

Anything for you, Hime.

When I woke up from possibly the worst sleep I had ever had my neck cracked and my back was sore. I made my way to the office that wasn't open when I got there, and after convincing the manager to give me a key to the room, I walked along the single row of rooms till I reached hers.

I decided against surprising her. I can only imagine how bad her night must have been. She was in a hotel in a strange city, Rukia _and_ Ichigo went missing, and she hadn't seen me or any of her friends for over a week.

I slipped inside very quietly. She was a mess. It always broke my heart to see her like this. She was curled into herself, lying in the fetal position on her side, her back to the door and myself. I walked around to the other side of the bed. Her eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep. They were red-rimmed from all the crying she had obviously done only a few hours before, and she was sleeping like a log. She snored slightly, and I giggled. She stirred at the sound. She was always a light sleeper.

"Mmmhm, Tatsuki-chan? Is that, you?" Her eyes were squinting, and she was trying to adjust to the light. I walked over to the blinds and shut them, and the room was cast into darkness.

"Yah. Hey." I slipped under the covers and hugged her close to me. I buried my nose in her hair, inhaling her beautiful scent that could make angels cry, and whispered into it. "Go back to sleep, Hime…" She was sleeping again before I could look into her eyes. I smiled to myself, and slept the day away with her.

Anything for you, Hime.

-}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{-**

**EPILOGUE**

It was two weeks after the hotel trip that Rukia and Ichigo came back. I pretended to be all smiles, but just for Orihime's sake. She was ecstatic. The reason they gave her was strong. Rukia's big brother wanted to talk with her, and Ichigo went up as back-up. Rukia's brother was a little over-protective, and she needed Ichigo's help to convince him to let her stay at Ichigo's and go to school. And she believed every word. And that's ok.

I thought it was all bullshit. So I kicked their asses.

-}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{**}{-**

**Review and I'll review you back on one of your stories, promise. Let me know what you think. ;) **


End file.
